Forgotten Dreams
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: Yugi needs to lay off crack, or he will keep having dreams where people throw Keyblades at him. Tell future events of TOW: HOC.


Forgotten Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts**

It couldn't be stopped.

He couldn't stop it.

Roxas glared at him. That man. Riku. The one that was choking him at this very moment.

With that thing. That monster. That beast of darkness.

He felt the life slipping from his body with each passing second; his windpipe was growing weaker and weaker. The monstrous beast on his murderer's shoulders seemed to be grinning, if one took a quick glance.

The once white-haired man now a dark tanned gray-haired man showed no expression on his face whatsoever, and for a moment, it seemed like nothing would stop his terrible crime from becoming irreversable…

"WAIT!"

A tri-colored young man of about 30 jumped out of nowhere behind Roxas. "I can't let you do this!" The man had a Duel Disk attached to his left arm, and was accompanied by a red-eyed black dragon.

The man dropped Roxas to the ground, causing the latter to drop his Keyblades, which vanished into thin air. After his Guardian disappeared, he exclaimed, "Who the hell are you?"

The tri-colored man scratched his nose, and then he smirked. "My name's Yugi Muto! I was in the neighborhood, buying some Potions in your market, when I couldn't help but notice you strangling a little kid! Now you're gonna pay! Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack him with Inferno Fire Blast!"

Red Eyes launched a big ball of red energy at the other man's direction, but he jumped up in the air and dodged the blast. He landed back on the ground. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that if you want to stop me!"

Yugi shook his head. "You guys don't learn, do you…" Then he summoned Rusted Fenrir.

Roxas had gotten up at this point. The first thing he saw was Yugi, the man who saved him, holding a Keyblade? "That can't be!" He pointed out weakly. How could he wield a Keyblade? And he had never seen any Keyblade like it! It was like Fenrir, but it was so worn and rusted, and some of the bandages were gone. Also, there was a huge crack in the middle of the blade, and a few of the teeth were missing. But perhaps the most startling discovery of all was that on the left side of the blade, the word "Freedom!" was written on it in black ink, covering most of that side.

Riku put his hood over his face and took a stance. "Bring it on…"

And the two began to fight for their lives.

Yugi ran towards Riku, holding Rusted Fenrir in front of him. Then he slashed forward.

But Riku blocked it with his hand. Yugi kept pushing down on Riku's hand, hoping to push it aside. But he wouldn't budge at all. This continued for about 20 seconds.

Finally, Riku found the strength inside of him to push Yugi away, sending the latter flying into a city building.

"GYAHHH!" The tri-colored man winced in pain, stuck in rubble and glass with no way out.

"Give it up, Yugi. You can't win." The Guardian returned on his shoulder, and he walked to the disabled Yugi stuck in the rubble. Then he created a dark ball of energy in his arms. "You cannot stop my mission, no matter what!"

"FREEDOM!"

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. Riku coughed upon making contact with the smoke. When the smoke finally cleared, he looked up…to see Yugi grabbing Rusted Fenrir, flying down upon him, screaming loudly at him, with a look of death planted upon his face…

* * *

Yugi was four years old, walking in a radiant garden, looking for his ball that he had lost.

"Where are you, ball?" He wasn't watching where he was going, and bumped into a red-haired girl.

"Oomph!" The little girl fell to the ground. "Watch where you're going!"

The little Yugi realized his mistake and apologized. "I'm really sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The girl understood, and smiled sweetly. "It's okay; I'm sure you didn't mean it!"

Little Yugi looked down. "Yeah.." He started to walk off, only to be stopped by a little hand holding his.

"Wait…" He turned around to see the girl staring at him with her. "I don't know what your name is…"

"It's Yugi!" The little boy held out his hand in friendship. "What's yours?"

"Kairi!" She accepted his hands in hers, and they shook. When they were done, she asked, "Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah…" Little Yugi nodded. "My ball. I lost it while playing with it." His eyes seemed sad, and he looked away. "I'll never find it."

Kairi pined for him. "Well, why don't I help you find it?"

This made Yugi turn around in surprise. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. That's what friends are for!" Kairi's smile faded. "I mean, we are friends now, right?"

Yugi nodded. "For sure. Now, let's go get that ball!"

And so the two walked hand in hand, through the Radiant Garden, hoping to find Yugi's lost ball before someone else took it…or worse,broke it.

A teenage Yugi was sitting next to a wall, in front of a fence in Domino City, on top of a school. The sun was setting, the birds were flying in the air, and a cool breeze went through the air.

The duelist looked up at the sky, appreciating its beauty for what it was, not letting his mind distract him from it. Then he was interrupted by a strange voice.

"Hello, Yugi…" A blond-haired young man, wearing a black-white jacket was standing next to where he was sitting.

"Um, hi there." Yugi wasn't sure where this stranger had come from, but he greeted him nicely all the same. The stranger smiled, though something about it threw Yugi off. It seemed sad to him, so very sad indeed.

Curious, he asked, "What's wrong?"

The young man sat down next to Yugi and looked into the latter's eyes. "Look at me, Yugi…What do you see?"

It suddenly occurred to Yugi that he knew his name, even though he hadn't said anything about it. But before he could ask the stranger how he knew his name, it suddenly came to him that he must know him because of his status as the King of Games. And he didn't want to pry into this man's private life.

Not yet, anyway.

But he was very confused about the question that the man had asked him. Yugi didn't really know what he saw in the blond haired kid. All he saw, he guessed, was a kid who was sad.

"I see…just you."

"Just me?"

"Yeah; just you." That was all he could say. "Not that I know who you are…but how could you be anything different than who you are?"

This made the other boy laugh. "Heh heh…that's a good one…" After laughing for a bit, his voice resumed its serious nature. "That is really ridiculous, isn't it…"

Yugi shook his head. "Oh, come on; it wasn't that ridiculous!" He felt horrible, knowing that he may have hurt the boy's feelings. "I thought it was a great question." It really wasn't, but Yugi didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.

The other boy sadly smiled. After a while, neither boy talked at all; they just sat there, looking at each other from time to time, than turning back to face the fence. When Yugi decided to leave, the boy stopped him with the following comment:

"Name's Ventus. But you can call me Ven."

Yugi stopped in his tracks. Finally, there was bliss. Now that he knew this stranger's name, he wasn't a stranger anymore. He was an acquaintace now, a confidante.

And a friend.

That was what he was.

Yugi walked back and sat down next to Ven. "It's nice to meet you Ventus…"

And then everything became blank…consumed in a burst of white light….

**To be continued?**


End file.
